Hot Phone
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: — Oye Sasuke…— empecé, con la voz un tanto temblorosa— Hay algo que me gustaría… experimentar— susurré y sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder.— Quiero… que lo hagamos por teléfono… — Nos proponemos complacer… señorita Haruno... / One-Shot U.A


**_Los personajes ¡Por supuesto! no me pertenecen u.ú, sino... uff... Sasuke y Sakura tendrían sexo desenfrenado en todos y cada uno de los capítulos! manga y demás! xd _**

**_Okeey, estaba escribiendo el segundo y último capítulo de mi_ Two-shot_ "Lunch" cuando ¡Plaff! la idea de esto surgió así, sin más en mi cabeza! No pude evitarlo y tuve que escribir xd _**

**_Antes de que lean no estoy cien por ciento segura de haberlo puesto en la categoría correcta! D: Acostumbro a poner - por lo general- todas mis historias en la categoría "T"... Pero, en un momento dudé y pensé en ponerlo en "M" pero... ya ven xd aquí está. A lo que voy, es a que si hay "menores" leyendo esto xd háganlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, ¡de verdad! No quiero tener la responsabilidad en mis hombros de pervertir mentes sanas :C _**

**_Ya si... igual no es algo taaaaan fuerte xd pero no lo sé D: lo dejo como una pequeña advertencia para tener la conciencia tranquila xd a decir verdad soy ¡pésima! cuando se trata de "Lemon's" y si bien este no es uno... pues... se le parece xd _**

**_¡Ah! no sé, estoy divagando xd ¡Sólo Disfruten!_**

* * *

Hot Phone.

Me mordí el labio, mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Ino. _"Para que una relación dure, se necesita innovar"_… y tenía razón, a veces la monotonía terminaba por aburrir. Tragué en seco, mientras miraba el teléfono perfectamente apoyado en mi velador.

Tenía la jodida suerte de un maní, mis padres habían salido y no llegarían sino hasta el otro día, ¡Pero Sasuke tenía que estudiar! ¡¿Quién mierda estudia un día viernes?! _Él_.

Me debatí internamente, no quería interrumpirlo, pero… demonios, lo necesitaba.

Inspiré hondo y le puse pestillo a la puerta, apagué el interruptor y me quedé a oscuras; lo único que iluminaba mi habitación era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Me miré las manos y me mordí el labio otra vez, que no era tan difícil… Me senté en el borde de la cama y tecleé con avidez el número, mientras sentía insanos retorcijones en el estómago.

Al cuarto sonido, me contestó una voz somnolienta.

— Hola, Sasuke— susurré y pude oír cómo se espabilaba, contuve una sonrisa.

_— ¿Sakura? Humm… ¿qué hora es?— _preguntó y yo volví a morderme el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— Tarde— murmuré y guardé silencio.

Oí como se estiraba, seguramente en el sillón que tenía junto al teléfono y finalmente un gruñido ronco.

_— ¿Todo bien?_— preguntó, y yo asentí, aún a sabiendas de que no me veía.

— Si— susurré en tono bajo y él volvió a suspirar.

_— Me cambiaré de teléfono, espérame— _dijo y sentí mi corazón acelerarse un poco más, cerré los ojos y murmuré otro suave "sí".

Un minuto después y ya estaba de vuelta, pero mi cabeza continuaba pensando en las palabras de Ino, ella era una pervertida en todos ¡Todos! Los aspectos, incluso a veces me atrevía a apostar que la mayoría del tiempo pensaba- como los hombres- con _cierta_ parte de su anatomía. Pero tenía razón, nunca había hecho esto… y me atraía la idea de probar algo "nuevo".

_— Estoy molido, Sakura— _comenzó a hablar y yo rodé los ojos, ¡es ahora o nunca!

— Oye Sasuke…— empecé, con la voz un tanto temblorosa, los nervios siempre me delataban— he estado pensando…

Me lo imaginé alzando una ceja y él musitó un quedo "continúa".

— Hay algo que me gustaría… experimentar— susurré y sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Me aclaré la garganta y apreté un poco más fuerte el aparato— quiero… que lo hagamos por teléfono…

Las palabras flotaron a través de la línea y apreté las piernas, decirlo había hecho que una sensación vertiginosa recorriera mi espalda y se instalara de forma malsana en mi bajo vientre.

Oí un respingo y finalmente una risa apagada, tragué saliva en seco y Sasuke exhaló un suspiro ronco. Me lo imaginé poniendo su sonrisa retorcida, aquella que me dejaba helada, y otra vez una corriente eléctrica bajó por mi espina dorsal.

_— Nos proponemos complacer… señorita Haruno— _dijo en tono ronco y yo apreté aún más fuerte el auricular entre mis dedos, al tiempo que apretaba las piernas, tratando de encontrar alivio en esa pequeña acción.

— Nunca lo he hecho— susurré, a modo de advertencia, no sabía cómo hacerlo, era una completa inexperta, considerando que él… bueno, él era el primer chico con el que yo… Suspiré.

_— Lo sé— _respondió y yo exhalé aire, aliviada— _y no te imaginas lo satisfactorio que es…_

Otro silencio y aguardé, él sabía de estas cosas- muy a mi pesar- al menos podía sentirme tranquila de que yo era la única y, más importante, la última.

_— Voy a apagar la luz— _ dijo en tono imperativo y yo asentí, era inevitable, con su voz olvidaba que no estaba allí conmigo y que no podía verme— _bien, señorita Haruno, esta noche voy a complacerla…_

Ahogué un suspiro y me tapé los labios para impedir el gemido que se abría paso por mis labios.

_— Tengo una condición— _añadió, con tono serio y yo escuché atenta— _harás todo lo que yo te diga y te dejarás llevar, sin reprimir quejidos, gemidos y suspiros, ¿bien?_

— Entendido— respondí, con la garganta seca y estuve segura de que esbozó su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

_— Muy bien… eres deliciosa, ¿lo sabías?— _Tragué duro y apreté los ojos, al tiempo que suspiraba— _pero la ropa es incómoda, vamos, nena… ¿Qué dices si te quito _lentamente_ la camiseta?_

Las palabras flotaron nuevamente a través de la línea telefónica y jadeé sin poder evitarlo, ¿acaso se daba cuenta de cómo me ponía sólo con sus palabras?

— Ahh… Sasuke— susurré al tiempo que me quitaba con avidez la camiseta, imaginando que lo hacía él. ¡Oh Dios!

_— Buena chica_— murmuró en un gruñido bajo, ronco… ¡jodidamente sensual! y yo apreté el auricular, suspirando— _Imagina el toque de mis manos, Sakura... ¡Diablos! eres muy suave... tu cuello, tus hombros..._

Mis manos trazaron lentamente el recorrido que él decía, mi cuello, mis hombros; con el auricular a medio poner sobre mi oreja, apoyado precariamente en la almohada de mi cama...

Oí otro gruñido bajo y tragué duro, su voz, su aliento... ¡Él! me enloquecía, incluso a través de la jodida línea telefónica.

— _Y voy descendiendo, Sakura— _dijo él, pausado, ronco... sexy— _lentamente, y tus pechos, Sakura... están esperando por mí, ¿A que sí?_

Gruñí, él lo sabía, sabía lo que provocaba en mí, sabía lo fácil que era para él desmoronarme, y sentí como mi parte más íntima, más profunda, se estremecía... una sensación con la que hacía poco me había familiarizado.

— Sasuke— susurré, entrecortado, entre inspiraciones y exhalaciones irregulares— ¿y si mejor paramos?

Porque sentía que aquello no estaba bien, ¿tocarme? ¿darme placer? No... eso... estaba mal, ¿no? Yo...

— _Ah, no, nena... ya lo empezamos, vamos a terminar— _y una parte de mí añoraba que dijera eso, que no, que no podíamos detenernos ahora, que lo se empezaba, se acababa también... nada de dejar las cosas a media. Suspiré.

— Tienes razón— susurré y volví a concentrarme, mientras mi intimidad se estremecía imaginando sus caricias, sus manos... a _él._

_— Sakura... quiero que te toques— _una corriente, ya muy familiar, bajó por mi columna vertebral y me estremecí ante sus palabras... ¡Que me toque! ... ¿Y lo decía así, sin más? Un seductor... un completo seductor.

Tragué en seco y apreté las piernas.

— _Tus pechos, Sakura...— _así lo hice y un jadeo irregular escapó de mis labios; mientras él seguía estimulándome a través del auricular.

Por suerte acostumbraba dormir sin brasier, sino, la odisea hubiera sido quitármelo, con las manos temblorosas como las tenía, no podía coordinar ningún movimiento bien elaborado.

Gemí bajo, mientras sostenía con delicadeza cada uno de mis senos; imitando el movimiento de sus manos cuando estábamos juntos. Jadeé, otra vez, con los ojos cerrados.

— A-ah... S-sasuke...— maldición, parecía que le suplicaba... ¡Por el teléfono! Joder... Apreté los labios y me contuve, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, sin detenerme... El masaje era gratificante._  
_

— _Sakura, tenemos un trato... yo te estimulo, tú gimes para mí, te quejas... y te retuerces... no te reprimas— _maldición... mis mejillas ardieron ante el súbito grado que adquirió la sangre bajo la piel.— _¿hecho?_

_— _Sí_—_ susurré entre respiraciones entrecortadas— Ah-h Sasuke...

Oí una suave risa al otro lado de la línea y fruncí el cejo, una risita de suficiencia, de esas que yo tanto "detestaba", aunque en realidad, habían terminado por encantarme.

_—_ _Buena niña, Sakura... muy obediente— _dijo y sentí que se me secaba la boca— _sigue tocándote, suave, lentamente... imagina que estoy contigo y que no son tus manos, sino las mías...— _contuve la respiración, escuchando atenta, mientras sentía mis piernas transformarse en gelatina— _Que suave eres, Sakura... vamos— _gruñó ronco y yo vi estrellas, estaba empezando a delirar... ¡Maldición, su voz!— _quiero que suspires, que gimas... saber cuánto te gusta esto..._

Entonces los quejidos se agolparon en mi garganta y - recordando su condición- no me contuve y me dejé llevar, sintiéndome cada vez más húmeda, y a pesar que me incomodaba un tanto, la sensación experimentada era tan jodidamente perfecta, que cualquier cosa pasaba a segundo plano, éramos los dos... sólo él, sólo yo... a través del teléfono.

— _Te estás mordiendo el labio— _sentenció y yo me quedé en blanco... ¿Cómo demonios sabía...?— _conozco tus reacciones, Haruno, eres muy predecible..._

Fruncí el cejo.

— _Sigue bajando Sakura... muy lento, hasta la parte que más me gusta a mí, tus caderas— _simplemente me dejé llevar, pasando por alto que me llamara por mi apellido, más tarde arreglaría cuentas, ahora no podía pensar con claridad.

— _Eso, nena, siéntete, la textura de tu piel... lo suave que eres— _continuó, con su voz baja y jodidamente sensual, ¡Diablos! estoy en el cielo.

Deslicé con delicadeza las manos por mi estómago, sintiéndome, por primera vez, tocándome yo- aunque tenía un guía, claro- Pero... ¡Estaba haciéndolo por mi cuenta!

Oí un gruñido ronco y aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar, entre en alud se sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi cuerpo, y su gemido ronco y ahogado, iba a acabar, así sin más.

— ¡Aah, Sasuke... voy... voy a...!— gimoteé bajito mientras sentía mis piernas todavía más tensas, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Así?

_— No, Sakura— _dijo él, con voz autoritaria— _no dejaré que acabes todavía._

Tragué duro, oyendo el irregular sonido de mi respiración agitada, las manos un tanto sudorosas, la frente en las mismas condiciones.

— Bien— susurré— sigue... por favor— supliqué, ¿Qué más daba? Estaba entregada prácticamente, aún cuando fuera por teléfono, ¿Qué importaba? Quería más, y para ello... Debía pedirlo.

— _Ahh... Sakura— _suspiró él, bajo, ronco, con suavidad_— me gusta que me lo pidas así... Desciende más, nena, más abajo..._

Así lo hice, jadeando entrecortado, deslizando mis dedos con suavidad, mientras se me erizaba la piel allí, donde mis dedos se posaban. Llegué al elástico de mis bragas y me detuve, mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo, ¿En serio iba a parar? ¿Avanzados hasta aquí? Claro que no.

— _Sabes donde quiero llegar, Sakura— _gruñó su voz y yo me estremecí aparatosamente, ¡Claro que sabía dónde quería llegar exactamente!— _no es malo lo que harás, nena, conócete, siéntete..._

Gemí ronco y continué con el camino, bajo la bombacha, tocándome por primera vez, me temblaron las manos, sentía vergüenza, ¡Mucha vergüenza!

— _Ummm... tienes un sabor muy dulce, Sakura... y eres muy cálida— _suspiré, mientras mi respiración seguía siendo un jadeo irregular, incontrolable. Sentía las sensaciones crecer dentro de mí, lenta, lenta y tortuosamente— _Imagina cómo te devoro el cuello, los labios... tus pezones rosa, Sakura... eres encantadora..._

Tragué saliva a duras penas, todo crecía dentro de mí, las sensaciones, las emociones; todo se agolpaba en un punto en específico y era allí donde Sasuke y yo queríamos llegar.

Me retorcí al toque de mis manos, oyendo su respiración ronca, entrecortada, ¡Demonios! todo era jodidamente excitante.

Suspiré su nombre, otra vez, mientras con dedos temblorosos exploraba lentamente mi intimidad.

— _Un dedo, Sakura— _gruñó su voz y yo me estremecí, con la cabeza hecha un barullo de confusión ¡¿Un dedo qué?!— _prueba con uno primero... lento... dentro, fuera...— _continuó y entendí la normativa como si un interruptor se encendiera en mi cabeza. Tragué en seco e hice lo que decía, jadeando su nombre, pidiéndole que siguiera guiándome, él sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, incluso a la distancia me desmoronaba, ¡Me volvía loca!

Sasuke tenía razón, era cálida, y todo se cerraba en torno a ese dedo tembloroso que exploraba por primera vez aquella cavidad. Era toda sensación, todo placer... todo él, todo yo... ¡Ahh Sasuke!

— _¿Te gusta?— _gruñó y yo meneé la cabeza, seguido de un ronco "sí"— _entonces vamos con dos, Sakura... un poco más rápido, adentro, afuera... _

Sentía las piernas tensas, mi estómago se contraía a medida que introducía mis dedos dentro de mí y mis caderas se movían al ritmo de mis manos; me sentía completamente fuera de mí, sólo sintiendo, sin pensar en nada, en si estaba bien o estaba mal... ¿Qué importaba? Se sentía bien...

— A-ah Sasuke— gruñí, con la garganta seca, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, tras cada respiración entrecortada, faltaba poco, lo veía venir, estrellas; todo al mismo tiempo, todo mi cuerpo convulsionando.

— _Más rápido, Sakura— _gruñó él, con aquel tono bajo y seductor, me estremecí todavía más— _Así, nena... gime mi nombre... Soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así._

Apreté los párpados y rugí su nombre, mientras mi cuerpo sucumbía, convulsionando sin delicadeza; me tensé entera...

— _Déjate ir... Sa-ku-ra— _añadió y yo exploté, arqueando la espalda, dejándome llevar por la sensación.

Me tumbé sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas. Jadeando. Entonces oí el sonido seco de la línea al cortarse, fruncí el cejo al tiempo que un par de golpes en la ventana abarcaba toda mi atención. Sonreí.

Ahí estaba él, el perfecto Uchiha, semental, seductor, ¡Todo perfección! Apoyado en la baranda de mi balcón, observándome con una sonrisa traviesa en la comisura de sus labios y el teléfono pendiendo de su mano derecha.

¡Bendigo el día en que a mis padres se les ocurrió plantar ese molesto árbol frente a mi ventana; y al ágil cuerpo de mi novio que, cual gacela, pasaba sin dificultad las ramas para llegar hasta mí!

Con las mejillas ardiendo, me puse la camiseta de tirantes otra vez y corrí, prácticamente a abrir la ventana.

—Tardaste demasiado.— gruñí, jalándole suavemente del cabello mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo para devorar sus labios.

Me apartó con delicadeza y alzó una ceja; lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo has hecho bien— dijo y yo me sentí sonrojar hasta las puntas de mi cabello rosa— me preocupa que luego pienses que ya no soy necesario— añadió, poniéndose mortalmente serio y yo esbocé una sonrisa marca _Uchiha, _aunque dudo que me saliera tan perfecta como a él.

— ¿Y qué lo ha hecho venir?— pregunté, ladeando mi rostro con ambas cejas en alto. Aún sentía las gotitas de sudor deslizarse por mi frente.

— Vengo por mi recompensa— murmuró en tono bajo, como antes y yo me tensé, ¡Maldición! volvía a crecer gradualmente dentro de mí esa placentera sensación. Suspiré— nada es gratis en esta vida, _Haruno_— remarcó mi apellido con aquella voz grave tan... ¡Tan sensual!

Alcé una ceja y torcí una sonrisa. Cerré la ventana tras de mí y Sasuke quedó con las piernas rozando mi cama; me lancé sobre él y lo tumbé sin delicadeza sobre el edredón, me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y lo miré desde arriba, con suficiencia.

— Nos proponemos complacer, _señor Uchiha_— gruñí sobre su oído, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él me había dicho a través del teléfono y él, sorprendiéndome, enterró sus manos bajo el pantalón de mi pijama, bajo la bombacha y me apretó sin delicadeza el trasero.

Era mi turno de retribuir, y vaya que disfrutaría pagando el precio.

* * *

**_¡¿Y bien?! ¡Oh, Dios! me siento una pervertida :C, no sé si lo hice bien o... lo hice mal xd no sé! ustedes juzgarán._**

**_En un momento, me planteé que no viera la luz xd que quedara guardado bajo siete llaves en mi pequeño netbook y que, cuando dejara de ser tan pudorosa, tal vez lo subiría... ¡Pero bah! aquí lo tienen xd dejaré mi pudor de lado el día en que una lechuza traiga mi carta de _****_Hogwarts_** *-* (aún hay esperanzas xd) 

**_En fin, espero no haber caído en el Ooc con Sasuke D: Pero... ¡diablos! hay que admitir que... quedó bastante sexy en esa postura tan... "Christian Grey" - para quien que leyó el libro, ¿qué les pareció? se parece un poco, ¿a que sí? xd- asdfasdfasdf Ayy ay! no sé, de verdad espero que les haya gustado este intento de... cosa rara entre, "lemon", "teléfono acalorado" y... demás D: _**

**_Pero bueno! todo esto lo sabré a través de los hermosos comentarios que me dejarán en el cuadrito de aquí abajo con ese sexy, sensual y jodidamente seductor botón azul! xd Acepto críticas constructivas, felicidades, ¡chocolates! *-* lo que sea, nenas! ustedes disparen. _**

**_Les dejo un beso enorme y un apretado abrazo! _**

**_Pd: Para quienes leyeron mi queridísimo One-shot llamado "Lunch" les digo que aún estoy trabajando en la segunda parte porque la que tenía, bueno... la releí y no me convenció xd así que empecé escribiendo toooooooooodo de nuevo. Bueno, eso! y para quienes leían "Black Ángel" lo he dejado en "Stand by" por el momento, como entré a la universidad, tengo la pésima sensación de que no podré ser regular con las actualizaciones :C y eso me entristece! aparte de que he pasado por un tiempirijillo* de nula inspiración con él. En fin, espero me comprendan, pero por ahora me centraré en los One-shots y demás. Eso! no les molesto más xd nos leemos yyyy ¡Maldición, les quiero! *-* _**

**_Saludos! *:_**

**_ElliNovFoster!_**


End file.
